In a manner known to a person skilled in the art, a lighting module for a motor vehicle includes:                a printed circuit board,        a light source arranged on said printed circuit board,        a driver module for said light source arranged on said printed circuit board,        a light guide designed to cooperate with said light source.        
The printed circuit board and the components carried thereon (light source, light guide, etc.) is arranged in a housing that protects the printed circuit board from dust.
Such lighting modules are used in a non-limiting example for a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, for example for the interior lighting of the doors.
Thus, the light guide is designed to carry visible radiation generated by the light source in order to illuminate a portion of the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. One of the ends of the light guide has matching shapes that enable the light guide to be attached to said housing such as to face the light source.
One drawback of this prior art is that, in order to make the light guide, an additional process is required to make these matching shapes, either by injection or extrusion.
In this context, the present invention is intended to address the aforementioned drawback.